


Harder

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Arthur, Bottom England (Hetalia), Consensual, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Sex, Crying, Crying During Sex, Degrading (Consensual), Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fisting, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild S&M, Painplay, Rough Sex, Seme Alfred, Seme America, Spit As Lube, Strength Kink, Top Alfred, Top America (Hetalia), Turn back now if you're worried, Uke Arthur, Uke England, it's kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Arthur wants to have sex a little different than normal. After some tempting, Alfred is happy to comply.
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 2,181
> 
> Estimated read time: 12 minutes
> 
> Warnings: Language, sexual content, rough sex
> 
> READ THE TAGS

Arthur slid down onto the couch beside Alfred, who was munching on M&Ms while watching some show on PBS Kids.

"Hey, love," Arthur greeted, scooting close to him and putting a hand on his knee.

Alfred didn't notice. He kept his eyes trained on the animated characters on the screen.

Pressing his side against Alfred's, Arthur started up at his face. "America?"

The other country still didn't notice. He stuffed another handful of candy in his mouth.

Arthur huffed and swiped a couple of chocolates.

That got Alfred's attention. "Hey!" He protested, watching in indignation when Arthur popped them in his mouth. "Those are mine!"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Not anymore. What are you watching, anyway? The animation is terrible."

Alfred gasped. "Take that back! Martha Speaks is the bestest show on the face of the planet!"

"Bestest isn't a word."

"Whatever. It's a great show about a dog named Martha that eats alphabet soup but then it goes to her brain so she can talk!"

"That's horrifying and scientifically impossible."

"You're horrifying and scientifically impossible," Alfred grumbled, shoveling more M&Ms into his mouth and chewing angrily.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's spend some time together. We've been so busy lately we haven't had an opportunity to..." he slipped his hand from Alfred's knee to his inner thigh, "bond."

Alfred was oblivious, though. "But the restaurant Burger Boy is going to go out of business unless Martha and her friends do something! I have to know what happens next."

"America, as fascinating as that sounds, I think you'll have a lot more fun spending time with me than you would while watching a kid's show."

"But-" Arthur's hand drifted high up Alfred's thigh and he faltered. "Ohhhhhhh..."

It was hard not to laugh at the realization on Alfred's face. Sometimes it was hard for Arthur to believe he was the leading world power. "Yeah. Now, do you want to turn the TV off?"

He nodded, grabbing the remote and pressing the power button before setting it down on the end table and getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh, the bedroom?" Alfred answered, suddenly wondering if he read the situation wrong.

"Right," Arthur said, jumping up and taking Alfred's hand. He led him up the stairs and into their room, shutting the door behind them.

It smelled great- like aftershave and Alfred. Arthur hopped up onto the bed as Alfred came closer, standing in front of him and connecting their lips with tenderness.

Arthur couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Sex with Alfred was great, of course, but he was always so careful with him. It was always slow, romantic, and a bit sappy. That was fine sometimes, but other times Arthur was simply horny and wanted it rougher.

Alfred carded his fingers through Arthur's hair and looped an arm around his waist, hugging him. It was nice, but not what Arthur wanted. He'd never brought it up before, though, worried he'd hurt Alfred's feelings.

He took hold of Alfred's collar, pulling him into the bed and on top of him. Alfred began to slowly undo Arthur's buttons one by one.

Eagerly, Arthur tried stripping his boyfriend, craving skin on skin contact. He got Alfred's shirt off and was two buttons into his own when Alfred caught his hands, lacing their fingers together to stop him and savor the moment.

Arthur made a muffled sound of protest against Alfred's lips, but he didn't seem to get the message. It was agonizing when Alfred began sucking softly on the creamy skin of Arthur's neck, way too gentle for Arthur's liking.

Romance was nice, but not for tonight.

"America," Arthur said.

"Hmm?"

"Come on, I need you."

He laughed lightly at Arthur's excitement, eyes glancing down at the Brit's growing bulge. "Alright, baby."

"No, no, not like normal."

That only served to confuse him. "Huh?"

"You know I adore lovemaking. But tonight I need it hard."

Nervousness seeped into Alfred's eyes. "Uh, Iggy, I don't know."

For a second, the island-nation worried that he had upset Alfred, but egged him on anyway. "Please, America! It's been a while and I'm horny and desperate."

This didn't reassure him. "I... I don't think so."

"Why?"

"I just..."

"Just what?"

He sighed in surrender. "I'm worried about that. It's not what we normally do and it's not what you're used to."

"I know, but I want it. You don't have to concern yourself with whether I feel comfortable stepping outside the box."

Alfred sat up, getting off of Arthur. "But I don't really feel comfortable with it."

Arthur copied his movements, suddenly feeling guilty. "Oh. Why?"

He glanced down. "I don't want to hurt you."

Arthur felt a tug in his chest. His boyfriend really was the sweetest. "You won't."

"But Iggy, what if I do?"

"As I said- you won't. I used to be an empire, love, I can handle it."

"And what happens if something goes wrong and you're angry with me? I'd never forgive myself if I did something to injure you."

"We have a safeword, remember?"

"Yeah, pancakes," Alfred nodded. They'd thought of the safeword long ago. Or, rather, Alfred thought of it. He determined that a safeword needed to be something you'd never say during sex so that it was very clear what Arthur wanted.

"Exactly. If I need it, I'll use it."

"But I don't want to put you in a position where you'd have to."

Arthur sighed, scooting closer and taking one of Alfred's hands. As distracting as his hardon was, he needed to take a second to reassure his boyfriend or it wouldn't be fixed. "I know you don't. But I'd never be upset at you if I needed to use it so long as you listened when I did."

"Of course I'd listen."

"Right, so there's no need to be worried."

Alfred wasn't convinced. He leaned his forehead against Arthur's keeping his eyes trained on the covers. "I just love you so much."

"I know. And some rough sex isn't going to change that."

Alfred didn't reply.

"Come on. I know you want to."

"W- What?" His eyes widened.

"Do you really think I believe this is satisfying you? You're the leading country. If this isn't enough for me, it's certainly not enough for you."

"Even if that's true," he started, making it obvious that Arthur was right, "You're still more important to me than sex. I'd never risk you just to get off."

"But I want more, too." Arthur laid a kiss on Alfred's jaw and chewed on his earlobe, hoping to get him in the mood. "I want you to shove me down on this bed. I want you to rip off my clothes and hold me down while you fuck me silly. I want you to keep my wrists pinned and my toes curled and I want you pounding into me."

He could hear Alfred's breathing quicken and a quick look down at the tend in Alfred's pants told Arthur that this was turning him on.

"I want you to make me scream. I want you to make me feel so good it hurts. I want you to use your super strength until I break. Show me what the most powerful country in the world can do to me."

In a flash, Arthur found himself on his back, Alfred above him. His eyes were dark with lust and his grip around Arthur's wrists was tight. "E- England... I need you to be sure."

He nodded.

"Say it."

"I'm sure."

Instantly, Alfred's mouth was back on Arthur's, shoving his tongue inside and seizing dominance. Alfred clamped down on Arthur's lip hard enough to draw a few drops of blood, much to his delight.

He went down to attack Arthur's neck, biting and sucking ferociously. His hands slipped into the cracks between the buttons on Arthur's shirt and yanked, tearing it open so that he could assault his chest.

Arthur gasped and arched his back, spine rising to meet Alfreds lips, tongue, and teeth, all of which were violently ravishing his skin. "Oh... yeah, America, l- like that."

A small smirk crossed Alfred's face. He took the loose tie, still wrapped around Arthur's neck, off to tie up his hands. He wrapped his wrists once, twice before yanking it to tighten the knot and attaching it to the bedpost. The fabric was digging into Arthur's flesh painfully, but god, it felt good. He was getting exactly what he wanted.

Alfred slipped the button of Arthur's pants out of its loop and tugged the zipper down. Quickly, he pulled each of Arthur's pale legs out of their respective places and dropped the jeans to the floor. Arthur was left in his boxers, but those were gone soon, too.

He bent to sink his teeth into the milky skin of Arthur's inner thighs roughly. Arthur groaned, knowing that the bite marks would be there for at least two more weeks. It was perfect.

Alfred wrapped his hand around Arthur's cock, squeezing it painfully tight. He cried out, gritting his teeth. "Ah!"

The fist around Arthur's cock started pumping while Alfred shoved two of his fingers in Arthur's mouth, commanding, "Suck."

Arthur did as he was told, coating Alfred's middle and index fingers well.

The intrusion was gone moments later and he groaned when he felt both be pushed inside of him, already trying to scissor him open. It stung in a good way, making him squirm closer to Alfred's warm body.

"Oh god... America, ugh, yes..." Arthur breathed, unaware of how Alfred's eyes were burning into him in triumphant delight.

"You like that, Artie?" He asked, jabbing his fingers in particularly hard right into his prostate.

He yelped.

"Answer me."

"Y- Yes!"

Alfred shoved in a third finger, ramming them in much harder than last time. Arthur felt his eyes tear up in pain and pleasure. "Oh god!"

Alfred's fingers, his torturous fingers, moved in and out of Arthur's tight hole. He gave him no time to adjust as he pushed in a fourth.

"America! I- Oh! Ah, ow, ugh..."

"What was that?" Alfred taunted.

He groaned, biting his own lip. Another bead of blood burst forth from the skin around his mouth. "N- Nothing."

Alfred moved his fingers again, much to Arthur's horror and delight. He felt like his body was going to split right down the middle or that his hole would tear, but it was what he wanted. This is what he craved.

Then, Alfred added his thumb to the mix, curled his fingers, and pressed his entire hand inside of Arthur, fisting as deep as he could. Greedily, he watched as Arthur's hole swallowed him up to the wrist and further, further, further as America pressed further. He wondered, how much of his arm could he fit inside of the trembling nation beneath him? 

Arthur could only shake, cry, and beg for more. Tears poured down his cheeks from absolute ecstasy while Alfred's fist pushed in harder, withdrew some, and slammed back into his prostate. He screamed, practically seizing as his body convulsed and twitched around the thick, tortuous, perfect intrusion. 

And then it was gone, leaving Arthur to gasp for breath while Alfred observed his handiwork. After such a large intrusion, Arthur had been left wide open so that when Alfred leaned down to examine him, he could see inside him for the first few centimeters before it became too dark. 

"You're all fucked up, England," Alfred said, smirking proudly. "Look at that. Spread like the whore you are. You're so loose, the whole Statue of Liberty could fit inside you."

He didn't reply, still light-headed from what had just transpired. Arthur squeaked when he felt Alfred thrust into him, once again not letting him adjust before pounding in and out of him. Every one of his muscles tensed as Alfred worked his magic. It was the most intense feeling Arthur had ever experienced.

"AH! America!"

Each thrust from Alfred struck Arthur's prostate like a punch. There was no doubt that he had complied with Arthur's super strength request. They continued like that, the headboard banging against the wall and Arthur's body shaking.

The entire English language went out the window and all Arthur could say was America's name, which spilled from his lips over and over.

It took everything in him not to come undone right then and there.

"Is that rough enough for you, England?" Alfred demanded.

He wasn't sure he could reply due to the shockwaves that shot through his body each time Alfred hit his prostate.

"I asked you a question," Alfred hissed, grabbing Arthur's hair and yanking his head back.

"I- ugh, y- yes!" He cried, eyes clamped shut in efforts to control himself.

"Look at me."

With difficulty, Arthur pried his eyes open, staring up into Alfred's now dark blue ones.

Alfred grinned evilly and admired Arthur's lips, which were still emitting a string of curses and America's name. "You'll wake the neighbors."

"I- OH! I c- can't help it!"

Alfred smirked, feeling very cocky. "Go on, baby, tell them who's making you feel this good."

"America!"

"That's right. Scream my name."

"A- America! I'm close! I'm so, so close!"

"I know. Let it out."

Arthur didn't need to be told twice. With a twitch and a shudder, he came all over his chest, some droplets splattering on his face.

The sight of Arthur in ecstasy with droplets of cum on his face drove Alfred over the edge and he released inside of him, groaning.

Panting heavily, he pulled out. It only took him a few seconds to recover from his orgasm, so he swung his legs over the bed and went to the bathroom, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked through gasps of air.

"Shower."

Too exhausted to argue, Arthur sunk back into the pillows, still trying to catch his breath. He heard the water start and sighed. His hands were still bound to the bedpost but he didn't even care. Alfred would release him when he was clean.

In the meantime, he grinned. To think he ever worried that their sex life would be boring.


End file.
